Ultimos dias
by Jany.Hale
Summary: Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad, desde hace un año, constantemente Jane y yo sentíamos que alguien nos vigilaba sobre todo por las noches, no era nunca algo concreto... Alec cuenta la historia de sus ultimos dias como humanos... Pasen y lean! xD


_**Perseguidos.**_

Estaba sumergido en un sueño inquieto, veía a alguien delante de mi, pero esa persona estaba tirada en el suelo, como si estuviera muerta, y a mi lado estaba Jane me miraba y sonreía… Yo le había hecho algo… pero… ¿Qué?

Jane me tomo el brazo y me lo zarandeo ligeramente.

-Alec. –Me susurro al oído.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la espesura de la noche, hacia frio y no tenía con que cobijarme, en medio del callejón en el que habíamos decidido pasar la noche, Jane me miraba, arrodillada a mi lado, y aunque no podía verla bien, sabía que tenía miedo.

Me senté y mire alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte.

-Shhh… Escucha…- Fue lo único que me dijo.

Preste atención, pero no escuche absolutamente nada, el silencio era tan opresivo que sentí la necesidad urgente de romperlo. Pero no lo hice porque Jane se adelanto.

-Otra vez-dijo- se que alguien nos vigila.

Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad, desde hace un año, constantemente Jane y yo sentíamos que alguien nos vigilaba sobre todo por las noches, no era nunca algo concreto. A veces mientras dormíamos en una calle escuchábamos unos pasos cerca, o una rápida ráfaga de viento que pasaba como un destello, pero nunca podíamos ver nada.

-Tranquila…-Estire una mano y le tome la de ella- Estaremos bien.

-Tengo miedo ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – Replico Jane.

-Eso es algo que yo tampoco se.

Me acosté de nuevo y Jane hizo lo mismo, solo que esta vez reclino su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mañana cumplimos 15 años- Ahora su voz era divertida.

-Si –Sonreí en medio de la noche- Pero todo sigue igual.

Recordé los muchos días, corriendo en medio de las calles buscando algo para comer, o ropa para mi y para Jane. Cuando era más pequeño, me preguntaba constantemente porque nos había tocado a nosotros. Nunca habíamos hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué tenían que morir nuestros padres? Si no se hubieran ido… Todo hubiera sido tan diferente… Cada vez que cumplíamos un año mas Imaginábamos que todo iba a cambiar pero… Ya había perdido casi toda la esperanza.

Sin embargo, algunas personas nos ayudaban, pero desde que cumplimos 10 no volvieron a hacerlo. Por un episodio que Jane y yo no entendimos, y creo que nadie lo entendió.

Un chico nos estaba molestando, había agarrado a mi hermana por el cabello y ella lloraba, me había empujado y yo estaba en el piso. Nos gritaba cosas y alrededor nuestro se habían congregado unas pocas personas, El chico era mucho mas grande que yo, tendría unos catorce quizás, Cuando empujo también a mi hermana y ella callo en el suelo, a mi lado. No aguante mas, me levante muy enojado lo mire con fiereza, y para sorpresa mia, cayo arrodillado al suelo. Enseguida parpadee como un tonto, Jane, que al parecer también estaba enojada, le dirigió una mirada fulminante, y el chico dio un gemido.

-¡¿Qué hacen?- Grito.

Jane y yo aprovechamos para correr, y nos escondimos detrás de una pared cerca de alli. Escuchamos a más personas congregándose alrededor del muchacho que seguía en el suelo y lloraba, y escuchamos como decía:

-Esos chicos- Su voz temblaba- El… V-varón cuando me m-miro me sentí m-mareado y por un segundo n-no vi nada y la n-niña c-cuando me m-miro sentí un dolor l-ligero en mi b-brazo..

Jane y yo nos miramos aterrados.

El rumor se corrió por la ciudad, y de ese día en adelante, cada vez que alguien nos molestaba pasaba lo mismo, pero no era algo que pudiéramos controlar, simplemente ocurría. Así todos dejaron de ayudarnos, Hasta que la gente llego al extremo de no mirarnos y de llamarnos monstruos y hasta nos acusaban de brujos.

-¿En que piensas hermano? –La voz de jane me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-En nuestra vida. –Dije y mi voz sonó resentida.

-No pienses en eso.- replico- Piensa mas bien, en que haremos mañana.

Suspire, y sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno… -Dijo lentamente- Si tu quieres… Podemos buscar algo de dinero para… Comprar ropa o… Comer bien.

-Por supuesto- di un bostezo- Vamos a dormir… Tenía pesadillas.

Jane se sumió en el silencio y yo lo agradecí, de nuevo fui perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia. Y pronto me encontré en un sueño sin sueños, como había sido toda mi vida.


End file.
